


have i found you or lost you?

by rxginamills



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, but i just wanted to write a fic where edward already changes bella at prom, cause like what if edward had changed her in the first book/movie? damn, cool? cool - Freeform, yeah this might be unrealistic and ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: They were frozen in an unforgettable moment in time, golden eyes meeting blood red.Or: Edward changes Bella at prom.
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen & Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen & Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 22





	have i found you or lost you?

"So that's what you dream about? Being a monster?"

"I dream about being with you forever." 

Bella looked into Edward's eyes with such fierce - and perhaps foolish - determination that it took him aback. He held his arm on her back, listening to the steady beat of her heart as they danced chest to chest. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his long existence and the thought of ripping it away from Bella brought him great agony. It hurt him even more when he listened to her speak as if as everything that made her human was worthless and irrelevant. She was ready to leave humanity behind in the blink of an eye just to be with him. She couldn't understand what she was losing. 

"Edward, I'm ready." 

"No, that's- no," he laughed dryly, "You're a lot of things. You're beautiful and determined and stupid but you're _not_ ready."

"Yes, I am!" Bella exclaimed frustratedly, "Alice has seen my future with you and it's incredible. I know you've seen it too."

"It's not the future you deserve."

"It's the future I _want_!"

They had stopped dancing. They simply stood there. Edward supported Bella as she hobbled around with her cast. He couldn't read her mind but her expression made it clear that she was angry. 

"Edward, listen to me," Bella started, giving him a sharp look, "I think I've made myself clear. I refuse to live without you. Every second I spend as a human brings me closer to death, to the moment I just wither away, and while I do that, you'll stay young and beautiful. I belong in your world. I was made to be like you."

Edward sighed deeply. He cast a look into the shadows behind Bella.

"Alice is watching."

"Okay, then let her! This isn't about her, it's about you and me." Bella pulled his face back into her direction. He looked even more pained than Jasper usually did. For a fleeting moment Bella wondered if she had been too harsh on him but then she regained her composure and felt proud that she had stood up for herself. 

Next Alice appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stepped into the gazebo with the couple. She stood next to them and then shook her head at Edward.

"You know, your stubbornness will kill you someday. Or make you miserable. Well, more miserable than you already are. I've seen many futures for Bella but this is the one that will make both of you happy in the long run." she explained. Edward scoffed. 

"And you know that?"

"That's the thing! I _do_! I do know that!" 

Edward was growing increasingly frustrated by his girlfriend and sister teaming up against him. He backed away as Alice smoothly took over supporting Bella, who still insisted she was fine to stand on her own. To be fair, she was, but Edward hadn't wanted to let her go anyway, and supporting her came naturally to Alice.

"Alright, let's say I do change you. What will you do about Charlie? And school? You're not even done with high school yet." Edward settled his eyes on Bella and stared at her intensely.

"I'll finish school, if that's what you're worried about," Bella replied, "and I'll talk to Charlie. It'll work out somehow."

"That's where you're wrong," Edward said grimly, causing Alice to roll her eyes, "You won't talk to Charlie. It won't even cross your mind. The first thing you'll think of when you see him is how badly you want to kill him. You'll want his blood and you won't stop until you get it, even if you don't actually want to hurt him. Newborns just have no control."

This was the first time it took Bella more time to think of an answer. She faltered and frowned, pondering the weight of Edward's words. It was obviously a part of his attempt to persuade her to stay human, but there was truth in his words too. Bella had heard of the strength of newborns and how their uncontrollable thirst could be dangerous. The last thing she wanted was to hurt her father but she knew that when she became a vampire it would be impossible for the two of them to coexist.

"You see?" Edward brought her back from her thoughts, "You'll lose your father. One way or another."

Bella tried to approach him, "Edward—" 

"Once you're a vampire, we can't stay here. Before long Charlie would start to notice that you're not aging. While he grows old, you stay seventeen. All of us will have to move. We'll have to pretend that you died." 

" _Died?!_ "

Alice went between the couple before Bella could say another word. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at her brother.

"Stop being so dramatic. We'll figure everything out after Bella's been changed. I know you're trying to scare her out of it, but you know she'll stand her ground. This is a sacrifice she'll have to make in every outcome I see." 

"And you're okay with it?" 

"No!" Alice exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, "But it's not my decision and neither is it yours. It's Bella's choice, and she has made it, so stop stalling." 

"Thank you, Alice." Bella smiled at her softly. Alice went back to stand by her future sister's side. Edward stared at them defeatedly. It went against his very being, his code, to change Bella and condemn her to the hell he had endured for the past centuries. However, the years of loneliness and waiting had eventually brought him to Bella, so he couldn't completely hate the world for his fate. It was evident that this was a fight he couldn't win. 

Alice began smirking ever so subtly. She nudged Bella with her elbow.

"He's changed course."

Bella's eyes widened, "What? He will- you'll-" 

"This is _your_ choice, not mine." Edward snapped harshly. Bella beamed at him and hugged Alice. The smaller vampire disappeared as quickly as she had appeared the first time. Edward and Bella were left there alone. If vampires could shed tears, Edward would've cried long ago. He simply gazed at Bella sadly and took in her whole appearance from head to toe.

"Well?" Bella questioned, "Are you gonna do it? Don't tell me you lied—" 

"I won't go back on my word," Edward laughed, "I just want to remember you like this."

Bella went to him and leaned against his chest. She looked up at him and never broke their stare.

"Edward, I'm still going to be me after this. I'm going to be the best version of myself. With you."

She paused.

"Now please. I don't want to waste a single second."

Edward glanced back at the dancing people inside to make sure that they weren't being watched. Then he focused on Bella, wrapping his arms around her.

"This will hurt."

The fire in Bella's eyes never died out.

"I know."

Edward leaned to place his lips on her neck painfully slowly. For a moment Bella thought that he was simply kissing her and he had been able to fool Alice somehow, but then she felt his teeth prick her skin. He put his hand on the side of her head and held her in place as he bit down. At first Bella felt nothing, just emptiness, but then a fiery inferno took flight deep in her chest. 

Alice caught Bella as her knees buckled and Edward leapt back. He watched in agony as Bella's mouth stayed agape in pain while Alice rushed to carry her into the car before anyone could hear her screaming. Feeling numb, Edward followed Alice into the car and settled on to the driver's seat while Alice held Bella in the backseat. 

"It's going to be alright, Bella," she whispered, and Edward stepped on to the gas pedal so hard he feared he broke it, "You're going to be amazing." 

* * *

Edward left a significant amount of rubber on the roads as he sped through the dark evening all the way to the Cullen house. He had barely stopped the car when he and Alice were already out of it, cradling the gasping and writhing Bella close to them. They ran inside, almost busting the door from its hinges. Esme and Carlisle were by their side instantly.

"What's going on?" Esme asked worriedly, "We could hear Bella screaming from down the road." 

"I did as she asked," Edward whispered, "She's changing."

Esme lifted a hand onto her mouth. Bella screamed again and Edward closed his eyes regretfully. A deep growl could be heard from behind the group. Rosalie rushed at Edward, still in her prom dress. 

"Unbelievable." she snarled. Edward's eyes blackened.

"Alice, Carlisle, take Bella." he said. Alice tugged at his arm.

"Edward, _please_ don't start—" 

"Take her!"

Alice and Carlisle left to take Bella into a spare bedroom. Rosalie didn't waste a second. She grabbed Edward from his shirt and tossed him out the front door as if he was weightless. Then she charged again, taking all her anger out on her brother. 

"I can't believe how stupid you are!" she yelled, "You bit her?"

"It was her choice!" Edward pushed Rosalie onto the ground but she got up quickly. She jumped at him in full speed, wrapping her arms around his waist and tackling them both on the front lawn of their house. The ground cracked at the force of their bodies.

"You're going to get us all killed!" Rosalie snapped, "When the Volturi come we're going to be in serious trouble. And if something happens to Emmett because of this, I am going to destroy you." 

Edward bared his teeth and was about to reply but never got the chance to. A third figure appeared next to them, staring them down angrily.

"That's enough!" 

Esme's voice was more forceful than usual, so much so that it caught both Edward and Rosalie off guard. They got up from the ground and remained a safe distance away from each other.

"None of this matters. What's important is that we take care of Bella. She's Edward's mate and a part of this family now. It was her choice to make, and we don't get a say in it. Get inside and clean up." Esme ordered like a mother of two prepubescent kids. Edward and Rosalie obeyed her and went to rid themselves of not only the dirt and mud but prom attire altogether. Bella was quieting down upstairs where Alice and Carlisle were still with her. 

After cleaning up Edward joined Esme in the living room. He sat next to her on the couch and instantly put his head in his hands. Esme rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Esme..." he whispered, "She's going to be like us."

"It was what she wanted." Esme said gently. 

"I know, I just- what am I going to tell Charlie? He's going to start calling and asking why I didn't bring Bella home after prom." Edward said nervously. 

"We'll tell him that Alice asked her over for an after-prom sleepover, or- or maybe she tripped with her cast and Carlisle took a look at her broken leg." Esme tried to offer him words of reassurance. 

"But she can't go home tomorrow."

Esme sighed, "No, she can't. You're right. But we'll think of something. It won't keep him away forever, but… maybe for the time being."

Edward knew that she was right. He was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Esme, it kills me that Bella's going through that, I hate that I'm the one putting her through it. I wouldn't wish the pain she's in on my worst enemy."

"Bella chose you. Everything else will follow and we will figure it out as a family." Esme leaned her head on Edward's shoulder he could almost physically feel all the love in her words. Esme wasn't gifted in the way he, Alice and Jasper were, but her incredible love for her family was what made her one of the strongest in the family. Her small size was misleading. Esme's strength was never about physical size anyway.

They stayed there for a long time, as still as statues made of stone. Rosalie didn't make any more appearances, which Edward was grateful for. He was beating himself up on the inside, wondering why he had gone through with the act and bitten Bella. He could've refused her, maybe hurting her feelings in the process, but it was a small price to pay. Now he was making her lose everything, even if she didn't see it as a loss. Bella and Alice had persuaded him, or rather, made him realize that he was only prolonging the inevitable. 

Charlie did call eventually and everyone in the house could hear that he was not pleased. Edward lied seamlessly and convinced him to stay put and not come pick Bella up himself. Everyone hated lying to him but knew that it was the only thing they could do. It was the consequence of Bella's decision. 

Edward knew that changing Bella would've always hurt him no matter when he did it, but at least waiting until graduation would've given him a little peace. Maybe the time could've been enough to make her change her mind, even though he knew that that was a lost cause from the moment they met. 

Bella's heart beat erratically for a solid 12 hours before it stopped. Edward and his whole family were gathered in the living room, waiting patiently for the process to be finished. Alice was always looking ahead. She stared at a wall for a long time before she suddenly jumped back from a vision, earning the attention of everyone else. Her eyes gleamed in anticipation.

"She's ready."

The air in the room changed. Rosalie looked away and Emmett caressed her hair and back. Edward's expression was unreadable, but he was outright terrified on the inside. Only Jasper knew how he was truly feeling. He gave Edward a small nod of reassurance. Alice looked at him too.

"Edward, she's beautiful," she smiled, "You should go in first. Bella's going to want to see you and she needs a familiar face there."

Edward turned away and ventured upstairs towards the bedroom where Bella was. He stopped behind the closed door, contemplating his next move one more time. If he turned away he could've been gone by the time Bella woke up. He could've escaped and holed up in a different state to live with his conflicted soul for the centuries to come. 

Edward shook his head, abandoned his previous thoughts and opened the door. 

* * *

Bella was beautiful — which wasn't really a surprise, as it was in her name. 

Edward realized that he was falling in love with her all over again the second he stepped into the bedroom and saw her there on the bed, unmoving and majestic. Alice had undone Bella's prom hairdo and left her hair in luscious curls on her chest. The cast on her leg was removed long ago and any bruises she had were completely healed. The last change, the one that Bella would probably be most grateful for, was having her prom dress switched into a large t-shirt. 

Bella had been right, and Edward made the mental note to never doubt her again. She was still her. A perfect, vampire her, whom Edward already adored despite his fierce hesitation to turn her only hours before.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, sat up and adjusted herself to her surroundings. Edward waited eagerly for her to notice him, which didn't take her very long. 

They were frozen in an unforgettable moment in time, golden eyes meeting blood red. It took Bella half a second to leap up from the bed and fling herself against Edward with full force. He wrapped his arms around her and reminded himself that for the next few months she'd be the strongest one in the family, even if it was a hard fact for Emmett to deal with.

Edward took in Bella's scent, brighter and stronger than ever. The temperatures of their skin matched perfectly; it was almost like they were one being, made with the same mold. Bella squeezed their bodies close together but Edward released her just in time before her grip on him became uncomfortably tight. 

"Edward…" she gasped. Edward broke into a smile.

"You're incredible." he whispered. Bella took a step back and held out her arms, marvelling at herself. Then she cast her eyes on something behind her mate. 

It was a window, and by the time Edward had realized what she was doing, she had already opened the curtains so violently that they fell off. Bella ignored the clattering sound of the metal rings falling on the floor and let the light flood the room. She grinned as the sun created a familiar diamond pattern on her skin and made her glitter brighter than any jewel she had ever seen. She turned back to Edward and laughed merrily. 

Edward revelled in the happy sound emanating from his girlfriend. He went to her and pulled her into a kiss. Bella deepened it instantly. It felt like a hundred years had passed since they last kissed and they would've gone much further if the rest of their family hadn't been waiting downstairs. Edward broke the kiss to lean their foreheads together.

"I love you." he said. 

"And I love you, so much," Bella replied, "But what is- my throat is _burning_ , I'm-" 

"Thirsty." Edward breathed in a low voice, and it was like an animal awoke inside Bella. A deep growl rumbled in her chest. She lifted a hand to her throat and glanced at Edward impatiently.

"You need to hunt," he explained, "Come on, let's go."

Edward and Bella clasped their hands together and quickly made their way out of the house. They'd go see the others after Bella was well-fed. Bella took off into a run as soon as they reached the edge of the forest. Edward smiled after her. 

He hadn't wanted to change Bella at prom, when her whole future and education was at balance, and even now a part of him knew that waiting until graduation would've been wiser. Nonetheless he regretted turning her less and less with every passing second. Everything that followed after the hunt would not be perfect, and it definitely wouldn't be easy, but it was worth every struggle.

It was the start of their forever. 


End file.
